


How Unfortunate

by Lovers_sublime



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovers_sublime/pseuds/Lovers_sublime
Summary: Playing is one thing. Being there is another.
Relationships: Wilson (Don't Starve) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Say, Pal

Clothes littered the room like a rats nest, as the smell of burning trash lingered in the air... or maybe it was dinner cooking? How would she know? She was locked up in her room, more focused on the new sale that came on Steam than her surroundings. "Get ready for dinner!" her mother yelled, but she had to take advantage of the deal at that moment. What else would she do as she ate? So as she browsed the games, she found one that has been in her sights for a while but was always pushed back due to another game being more appealing. However, now she had no excuse; she had enough money, and it still piqued her interest. So with that in mind, she bought it and started it up.

She jumped at the sudden thundering music and quickly turned it down.

"Wilson- The Gentleman Scientist"

However, as she played the game, he struck her more like a sarcastic, witty, and horribly punny person, more so than a gentleman, but how would she know. He's never been with anyone, and even in Don't Starve Together, he doesn't communicate to the other characters in the playthroughs she watched.

"Whoops! Sorry, Wilson!" She exclaimed when he died in the heat of battle, which earned her mother bursting into the room.

"Wilson?! Is that your boyfriend? Oh, I'm going to have grandbabies!"

"No... Mom... Stop... Wilson is a game character."

Her mother rubbed her temples, "I'm so sick of you and these video games. Why can't you find joy in the real world?"

She looked back at the screen, and with that, a disgruntled mother stormed out. "At least come down for dinner!" Her mother closed the door, leaving the girl to take care of the Scientist.

After a few more tries, she finally made it to winter, and she huffs proudly, not knowing that she was ill-prepared. She knew she activated a touchstone, thinking that would save her from some unfortunate events; however, it just ended with Wilson dying once from the Deerclops and again from freezing to death.

"Sorry, Wilson."

She sat back in the chair, wondering if the game was for her. In twenty minutes, Wilson had already died in 7 unique ways, and she gained little to no experience points to unlock the second character. Defeated, she decided that that would be enough for the day. She was getting hungry anyway. So she slouched back, then reached up until her joints popped, turned the laptop off to get the burning trash or food her mother has prepared.

* * *

Her parents, already halfway done, didn't acknowledge her as she did the routine of taking her plate back to her room instead of joining them at the table.

When she turned the laptop back on, she decided to waste time by going through forums, hoping that it would help Wilson live longer. The mouse accidentally clicked on one. It had no title, but it did contain a picture that piqued her interest. An obscured photo of two shadows by a small fire. When she scrolled down in bright red words,

**Say, pal, wouldn't it be more helpful to him if you were in the game?**

She tilted her head then leaned in a little too close to the laptop.

**Just do what I say, and you can go there.**

She closed the forum, "Always a stupid troll that wants to post up some creepypasta bullshit."

After going through a few more, she closed the browser and felt more confused than anything. So she started the game back up again and died in the darkness because she lacked resources.

"Ugh!" That didn't help with her frustration. "This stupid game, giving me a horrible map with nothing. Maybe I have to be in the game to help him live."

As that thought lingered, the power went out. Before she could complain, she heard a tapping noise, then realized it was from her laptop. The laptop screen lit up and was back on the troll page. She slowly put her hand on the touchpad to close the page, but when she clicked 'close,' it froze.

**Say, Pal. Wouldn't you like to help Wilson live longer?**

Feeling a lump in her throat, she whispered, "Yes." and more words bubbled up.

**Then do as I say. It's effortless**. **A piece of paper was printed out in your father's study. All you have to do is place it on or close to the laptop and add just a drop of virgin blood on it.**

Everything turned off, then back on, it was all back to normal, even the computer screen.

She looked around; her room was still in place.

She tried to go back to the forum, but it didn't exist, not even in her history. Worried that hackers have gotten into her laptop, she did a virus scan, and with a few deep breaths, she got off her bed and walked to her father's study. She saw something on the printer, but it wasn't paper. When she picked it up, it was thick like leather, and she could have sworn that it was whispering to her. She flipped it around and realized that it was pages stuck together. The little voice in her head told her to place it down or, better yet, throw it out, but something else made her bring it into her room and place it down next to the laptop. Don't Starve was on the screen, and the mouse slowly slid over to Continue. It clicked to load a single game file.

**Wilson Day 107**

She almost jolted back, she couldn't make it past day thirty, and there was a save file in the triple digits. At first, she was too afraid to touch it, but she also wondered how it got there in the first place. She hovered the mouse over the save file and click. The game started up in Spring; however, the art style changed from cute and eerie to realistic and spooky. She assumes a man was Wilson laid on the ground while a tall man towered over him.

"Say, pal, you must be getting lonely, but don't worry. A friend will be joining you soon.", The tall man turned to the screen and smiled at her.

Her heart jumped as she threw the laptop away. Not thinking twice, she reached for the power button but sliced her hand on the dirty knife that should have been put to wash. As her blood splashed over the pages, they flew into the air and ripped apart, then circled her like an angry swarm. She opened her mouth to scream, but a shadow hand grabbed her face, silencing her voice and cutting off her breathing. She thrashed about as she felt more hands slither up her body then pull her down. Her vision faded as the hands dragged her off the bed and into the floor.

* * *

"Say, pal; you don't look so good. Heh, heh, heh. Better hope he doesn't find out who you are."

She felt a rush of air as she slowly got up and rubbed her head. Her eyes popped open as she scrambled up. "What-" She jumped back, glancing around. "No." She looked around the wilderness. **"No, no, no!"** She spun around. "What- How? This can't be!" As her eyes darted around, they manage to focus on a shadow in the distance that seems to be getting closer and closer. She quickly dashed behind the nearest tree, holding her mouth as the footsteps got louder and louder until they suddenly stopped.

"That's the strangest thing; I could have sworn I heard a human voice. HELLO!"

She pressed her back against the tree, praying that it wouldn't see her.

"I WON'T HURT YOU!"

She still refused to go out. When the man scanned the area, she took the time to peek out to see who was calling out slowly. She gasps quickly, covering her mouth again. He spun around and looked into the patch of trees. He slowly stepped towards her, taking out a spear.

"I won't hurt you if you come out. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to trust anything that's hiding."

As he cautiously approached her, her heartbeat was beginning to pulse her body. Her eyes darted around as if looking for an answer or another right place to hide. Everything went silent as she saw the tip of his spear pass in-between the trees, and before she knew it, she was running.

"Wait!"

She didn't stop; she couldn't.

"Hold on!"

She felt something tickle the back of her neck, and out of fear, she glances back to see if he was about to grab her, then toppled over a root. She ignored the newly formed scrapes and cuts, pushing herself up, just to be flipped and straddled with her arms pinned above her head.

"Listen to me. I will get off, but you need to relax."

She breathed heavily, staring at him.

"Do you understand English?"

She blinked a few times. His eyes trailed to a cut on her chest, but she mistook it and struggled to be free from his grasp, but he didn't let up.

"Relax! You're going to make your injuries worse."

She didn't stop, even as she felt the wounds tear wider.

"Listen, we're not safe, and you're wasting the day. I probably should've let you run off. However, it's been so long since I've seen another human."

She tired herself out.

He sighed, "So, who are you? Do you have a name?"

She silently traced his body with her eyes. She was convinced that it was a dream, a stupid nightmare.

"Oh, you don't have a name nor, do you speak English. Well, this is troubling."

Getting off of her, he kept a tight grip on her wrist.

"I'm sorry for being so rough ma'am, however, if we don't get back to the camp, we will have a deadly night."

* * *

As he pulled her along, she tried to pull her hand away, but all that earned her was a tightening grip that gave her a small amount of pain. So she gave up and just stared at his back.

_'Is he really the skinny, wimpy scientist?'_

When she looked up his character, it claims for him to be in his thirties. However, he didn't look much older than her. Also, in the video of how he got in the Don't Starve world, he didn't look tall at all, but he must be about a good 5'7 or 5'7 and a half, she assumed, comparing him to her height. His lean, skinny built was still valid, his black oddly shaped hair was right, and his pale as a vampire skin was still true as well. To focus on studying him, she lagged, which earned another rough pull, but this time to his back. With an annoyed huff, he looked back to check on her, and she looked away. She hated the fact that he pulled her along like a dog.

"Please don't look like that. I don't want to be alone in this world anymore, and you're the only other person I've seen."

She heard the desperation in his voice but ignored it. Looking past him, she saw his haven in the distance. It has a fire pit, tent, science machine, and a few other contraptions that she couldn't recognize. He stopped at the camp and turned to face her.

"So this is my camp, or I guess I should say our camp now. It's easy to find everything since it's not so big, so there's no sense in a tour. I understand that you're a young woman, but I'm sorry. You'll have to pull your weight. Not saying that you're fat, but you'll have to help out around here. Maybe you can do what women usually do and keep the camp tidy, cook, and tend to my wounds if needed."

Her blood boiled. How dear he excuses her for doing such work! She could hunt, explore, and do everything that he can!

"Excuse me."

He released her wrist, "I thought you didn't speak or understand English!"

"And yet you kept talking to me." she crossed her arms and pout.

"Your accent... Are you American?"

Leaning back, she shrugged, "Yes."

"What part?"

"New York."

"And ma'am, if I can have your name?"

"It's Luna."

"Luna. That's a lovely name for a woman such as yourself."

She marched to his face; he didn't step back.

"What's that suppose to mean."

Smiling, he walked around her, added logs to the circle of rocks then sparked a fire. She looked around and noticed how everything turned pitch black around them, except for the tent and chest. He walked to the entrance of the tent and beckoned for her to go in.

"Where I'm from in England, we don't usually do this; however, due to the circumstances, I will be sharing this bed with you. I hope that you don't mind."

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. She laid on the wool floor.

"It's okay. Just don't get any ideas."

He put his hands in front of him, "I wouldn't dream of it."

As they laid on the ground and faced one another, she closed her eyes, peeking until he closed his eyes. She traced the man's face. He was indeed very pale to the point he'll put a vampire to shame, and the dark circles around his eyes, that should be an ugly contrast added to his character and the way his shirt was tailored, maybe he is a vampire. She traced his body until her eyes made their way back to his face making contact with dark brown eyes. Frozen, she didn't break eye contact.

"To be honest, I'm a little curious about you too. I've never seen that type of outfit before, or of a woman wearing pants for that matter, even in America."

She stretches, cracking her back, "What year are you from?"

"I was born in the 1890s but taken from my home in 1920."

She already knew that, but she had to bring it up somehow.

"I'm from the future."

He let out a chuckle.

"You don't believe me?"

"Trust me. When you're here, you'll believe anything. What year?"

"2016."

He edges closer to her, "What! Really!"

She nodded sheepishly.

"I... I don't know what to say. I've been here for that long?"

She shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I don't know how time works here."

He laid back down, "And they allow women to wear pants?"

"They allow women to do a lot of things. Even things that were only done by men."

His eyes widen, "Even you."

She sighed, "Yes, even me."

"That's incredible!"

"WELL I HAVE Y- wait what?"

"That's amazing; I would have never thought that women would be able to accomplish such things."

"Oh. Well. Yeah... You better be amazed."

His eyes dart around as if a million things were on his mind. She prepared herself for the long night of questions, which came until he left to add a few more logs to ensure a safe slumber.

* * *

She bolted up, looking around. She was still there, and alone. Stepping out of the tent, the sun blazed down onto her, which she found weird. It usually rained for days on end in the game during spring, but she's not complaining. She would rather deal with the heat than any other type of weather.

Luna looked down and noticed a note stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

_There's food in the crockpot._

Going over to the pot, she grabs the lid.

"Oh god, now I know why he wanted me to cook."

It was all meat! It would give her a stomach ache for days on end if she ate it, so she closed the lid and looked around and saw bushes in a line. She grabbed some berries and carrots, then roast them over a fire. After she ate, she leaned back and waited for Wilson. When he got back, his arms were full of dead rabbits.

"It's good to have you here, and it's good to know you have the same abilities as a man because today we need to hunt a big creature. Do you know how to attack with a spear? Have you ever used one?"

"Probably, it's pretty self-explanatory and no. The future has more advanced weapons, remember."

"Ah, you told me how they improved on many of the artillery. However, don't think in my time we still used spears Miss. Luna. We both have to get a little primal while we're here."

She nodded, knowing that all too well.

He handed it to her, "It's just a pointy stick." He took off his log suit, wiping the sweat off of his head, "Even though it's a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing, this log suit get so hot under the sun, and this beard doesn't help."

Without thought, she stroked it, "It suits you."

He stepped back, eyeing her carefully, "Umm, we're not going to get that primal ma'am."

"Oh my god, it wasn't a come on."

"You touch me then complimented me. Have morals gone down at that time too?"

"Sorry, I won't touch you again. Even though I guess it's okay for a man to mount a woman, then drag her along like a caveman."

He huffed, "If I didn't do, that you would have been dead!"

Folding her arms, she huffed back at him.

"How ungrateful. If you were my woman, I would've spanked you."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he just accused her of being too primal then told her that he would spank her!

"Did you just say, spank me?"

"Yes. Discipline you."

She stepped back. _Were they spanking women in the 1920s as a discipline?_ She thought about telling him how it meant something a little more sexual from her time. However, she let it slide.

He quickly twisted his face, "Oh, just the thought of being spanked made you tame. Good, I know what to do now."

A pit formed in her stomach. She should have told him that being spanked did not mean what it used to.

"Okay, anyway. What do you want to hunt?"

"What we need to hunt is the Koalefant since we need its trunk for the winter. I know it's too early to worry about that, but it always gives me a feeling of dread. This is an arduous first task, but this land is unforgiving and will throw everything at you. Plus, with you around, we're going to need a bit more food and supplies in a quick and timely manner."

A knot formed in her throat. She can deal with the summer heat. However, winter was a completely different story. She hated it and everything about it, so she complied, knowing she wasn't going to do much when that time came around.

With dusk on its way, they got ready then left.

* * *

"Wilson?"

Looking back over his shoulder, he slowed down, "Can I help you, ma'am."

"What did you do before you came here?"

"I was a scientist. I wanted to make my name in the field and to be known throughout the ages. However, now I'm stuck here until I can discover a way out."

"Do you honestly think there's a way out?"

"If something dropped me here, then yes. There's a way out, and I'm going to find it."

"And what about me?"

"I'm pretty sure when I find a way, it'll work for us."

"And if it only works for you?"

"Then, I'm sorry. I would have to leave, and you would have to find your own way, but not to say I wouldn't try to help you."

"Mm."

"What about you?"

"I umm. I was a loner."

"That's it? Don't you have any talents or passions? No boyfriend? No job?"

"Yes, no, no, no, and no."

He rubbed his head, "It's quite alright that you never had fancied marriage. I've never fancy it either, however, to have no passion or talent. The way you run your mouth, I would have thought differently."

She shrugged, "I'm okay with throwing."

"That's good, but I can't afford to make multiple spears."

"I understand."

As they traveled, Wilson uncovered suspicious dirt piles until they found a fresh footprint. "There.", He whispered as he pulled her behind a bush.

"It's so cute."

"Yes, you would say it's adorably delicious."

She gave him the side-eye, "Do you want me to distract it and you attack."

"Okay, sounds ideal. But are you up for it? This is your first time."

"My grandfather used to take me on hunting trips. I'm not afraid."

He looked at her with doubt, but she needs to learn how to survive. She can't just sit out because of fear, "Okay. Be careful."

She sneaked around until she was on the opposite side. When she stepped out, it raised its head towards her. She ran after it, and it ran away, crying. She wrangled it towards Wilson. When it got close enough, he jumped out, stabbing the creature on its side, making it squeal out in pain. It stomped about and then gave chase to him. Luna took that chance to stick the beast while it was distracted. Wilson quickly understood the tactic, and they took turns stabbing the creature until it barely had the strength to move. They decided that chance to stick it over and over again until it fell. When it let out its final cry, she got ready for the grueling part of skinning the beast. However, it exploded into tiny pieces like in the game. She howled with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"It explodes into ham and fur!"

"Again, what's so funny?"

She stopped laughing altogether, "Let's just collect the stuff and go."

He chuckled a bit before helping her carry the stuff to the camp.

* * *

"Well, today was eventful."

"Barely."

"No, trust me. If I had done that alone, it would have carried a lot more risk and would have been a lot more time-consuming. I'll tell you that much."

The night fell as they rest silently at the camp.

"What was your life like in New York?"

She laid on her stomach and rested her chin in her hand.

"It was simple."

"What is your family like?"

"I'm an only child. My father is white and my mother black, both American."

"Your parents are different races? Were they married?"

She nodded, "It's legal in my time. Even gay marriage is legal."

He rubbed his beard, a little taken back.

"Really? Are the people truly that free? Does everything just go? Are there no laws?"

"Well, the person that spanks women. We have laws, but they're more suited to fit the rights of the people. Well, everyone, I should say."

"First of all, that's interesting. Second of all, I've never spanked a woman, and even if I did, it wouldn't be a problem because she would deserve it. Why? Does spanking mean something else where you're from?"

She sat up with her arm supporting her breast, unsure if she should tell him or not. He would keep bringing it up, and the more he did, the more uncomfortable it made her, and that wasn't good since they shared the same sleeping quarters.

"It umm. It's more of an umm."

He got closer. She knew it was hard to hear her when she's so nervous.

"When you spank a woman from my day and age, it's seen more as sexual pleasure than discipline."

"What! Doesn't it hurt?!"

"She, uh, likes the sting that it gives off and, uh, makes her, uh, yeah."

His expression changed from shock to confused to mortified, then to curious.

"Oh, so when I said it to you, that's why you were so taken back."

"Yeah..."

"How do you know? Have you been-"

"No! I've uh, never did anything with a man... Or a woman!"

"Oh, a virgin. So they do have some morals in the future."

"Uhh. Sure."

"That's wonderful. I'm a virgin too."

She sat back with her head burning. She knew if she were with a man from her time, he wouldn't have said a thing.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry.", He walked over to the crockpot. "You didn't eat!"

"Have you seen that? It looks so nasty!"

"It doesn't matter if it's nasty. It's best to survive. I thought that it would have been... You know what, it's okay. I understand how women like to watch their weight and what they eat."

"Whatever, I'll cook tonight."

"Oh? The proud woman is going to cook?"

"Bite me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She gave him the nasty stew in the pot, then she collected two drumsticks, berries, and a carrot from the icebox, putting them into the pot, then waiting for it to finish.

"That didn't involve much skill."

"It usually doesn't."

She grabbed the meal, and they ate in silence until night came. Wilson added logs into the fire. They went into the tent and laid down.

She sighed, "I usually sleep better in the dark."

"I used to do most of my things in the dark. However, it's deadly to do here. Something lurks in the shadows."

He pointed out the slight opening of the tent. Even though it was pitch black, something swirled around, waiting ever so patiently.

"I see what you mean. What will we do tomorrow?"

"I've hunted a lot of rabbits, and we've killed the Koalefant. We'll be good on food for a while since it seems that you don't have to eat much. Tomorrow I'll show you around. Also, I have to remember to shave. As much as you like the beard, it does make me overheat quickly. Ah, that reminds me of the most important part. We have to mine for nitre for an endothermic fire pit."

"A what?"

"It's a fire pit that gives off cold air instead of hot air."

"Umm, okay." She yawned, "I'm going to sleep, good night."

She tugged at her shirt but quickly dropped it, remembering that he wasn't going to leave. They slept here together. She hated that she had to sleep with her clothes on since he was here; however, she knew he would be uncomfortable with her in her bra and underwear. He left, adding a few logs until the fire blazed bright, and took his sleeping spot. She hadn't noticed how small the tent was the night before, but now she's lying down next to him, she started to look him over again. It was a strange habit of hers.

"Luna?"

"Yes."

"You told me that you don't have a man in your life. However, you look mature enough to get married. Is something wrong with you, or is that different too? My passion was science, and I felt that a relationship would distract me, but what about you?"

"Well, a lot of women and men are getting married at older ages because they now have the freedom of testing people out."

She bit her bottom lip.

"You don't like that?"

"No, it's not that, it's just..."

She didn't know how to say it. Because of her body, she was seen as a sex object to men and whore to women. Being born with big breasts, wide hips, and a small waist, she should be happy; however, she was outcast and abused.

"People only saw me for my body other than my mind, and I just wanted to-"

She didn't know how to phrase it. She even tried hanging out with the only crowd that accepted her, yet they eventually slowly distance themselves after seeing her weird quirks and obsessions.

"No one wanted a serious relationship with me."

And she left it at that.

"I'm surprised you don't have anyone either. I know that you love science, but wasn't getting married and having kids on everyone's mind in the 1900s."

"Yes, and my parents wanted to see grandchildren; however, I deeply disappointed them when I moved away so that they wouldn't distract me from my practice either. They were just as bad as the women."

"I wish I could move away, but I don't have a job, so constant talk about marriage and children comes around more than I would like. Also, the talk of growing old and dying alone comes often too."

"I hated that talk, especially the one about being an even bigger disappointment because I'm-"

"Ending the family tree with me."

He chuckled, "Ah, so it seems that parents are still the same even after all these years."

"It seems so."

* * *

The rest of the night, Wilson spoke about his desire to build something incredible how he would spend hours upon hours writing books about his ideas. How he would get so mad when something didn't work that he would trash his set, instantly regret it, and went into town to buy a new one. How his parents tried to convince him to go back home and live a simple life instead of messing with the unknown.

Luna spoke about how she tried to become passionate about something, but her parents would kill her motivation. She didn't want to tell him everything. She only spoke about the dread of having two parents that wanted her to marry someone rich and have their kids in case the marriage fails, how they wanted her to be an outstanding young woman, or better yet housewife, how she tried to distance herself from them because she knew that they were killing her emotionally.

As the conversation went on and on, they became so involved with one another that he didn't even notice how the sun had already risen.

"Whoops."

"Ahh, well, I still feel terrific. It just means when we sleep tonight, we'll be grateful for it."

She nodded. They packed a few small lunches and supplies and set out for the journey.

* * *

I was with my boyfriend, and he told me in the 1920s, spanking women were seen as a form of punishment, and I didn't believe it, so after looking it up, I had to put it in my story. I wasn't thinking about making this too long. If anything, I wanted to make it about 5 to 10 chapters long, and most likely, it's going to be 5. Also, I've seen a lot of (Wilson) fan fiction that seems to make him way too cheesy or way too serious, however not a lot making him be a down to earth, a quirky guy that he seems to be...


	2. Rising Tension

(side note: If you see anything that doesn't make sense or needs to be fixed, please message me, and I will fix it.)

* * *

Their enthusiasm wore off with every step they took in the blazing sun. Neither of them wanted to say it, but they regretted not sleeping the night before, and mining the boulders under the blazing sun, didn't help improve their mood.

Wilson wiped away beads of sweat from his head and admired how fast Luna was working, even though she was directly in the sun, she didn't break a sweat. After breaking a boulder, Wilson picked up pieces and explained what each of them was.

"Flint is a sharp rock. This is what I used to make tools, weapons and to spark fires. This smooth round one is just a rock."

"Yes, yes. I see it now."

"Nitre, as you can see here, is a mineral. This is what I need for the endothermic fire pit. If you see any lying around, pick it up."

"Gotcha."

As they got deeper into the quarry, they came upon boulders that were lined with gold.

"Gold can be used to make better weapons and tools. We'll need some so that you can have your own, so I'll mine the regular boulders, and you can mine the golden ones."

"It's weird since gold is a soft metal."

"Yes, yes, it is. But here, however, it's oddly a lot stronger. Miss. Luna, the longer you stay here, the more you notice how illogical this place is."

She nods in agreement, and they went back to work. As they got deeper into the quarry, Luna heard a faint screech. She crouch, passing in-between a few boulders, and saw a giant egg in a nest.

"Wilson.", she called out.

"Yes?"

"Look."

She beckoned him over.

"That egg will be useful. We have to get it."

"Okay... I just want to know where the mother is."

He looked around, "There."

She looked to where he was pointing and swallowed hard. Compared to the Kolefant, the Tallbird was just as big but three times taller. She looked over at Wilson and saw the passion in his eyes. Did he have that same passion when she saw him die, by that same creature? She didn't want to pursue it, but she knew that he could live without her, but her survival depended on his. She had to help him live.

Luna leaned over, "Here's the plan."

"You have a plan."

"... I'll snatch the egg. While the bird is distracted with me, you can come out to strike it."

"So the same as last time."

"Yes."

Luna ran out and snatched the egg from the nest. Turning around, she hears the mother squawked, kicked up the dust as it stared her down. She held her breath, almost cracking the egg in her arms. She never saw anything like it in her life. As it took long strides towards her and all she could do was watch. She knew she has to run, but she can't move, she can't move, it'll catch her, it's going to kill her, **just like how they killed Wilson**.

"Luna!" She snapped out of her trance and looked at Wilson, "Run!"

On command, she spun around and darted. Wilson stabbed the bird's legs. However, its focus remained on Luna, whose pace seemed to be getting slower and slower. She peeked back and saw that the fight was getting nowhere, so she took the spear from her hip, spun on her heels, and threw the spear through the bird's eye. It screeched and fell backward, disintegrating into two big pieces of ham. Wilson stopped in his tracks as the two slabs of meat replaced the giant bird.

"Wow, that was... impressive."

"I told you I was decent at throwing."

"Indeed, you did."

She put the egg in her bag as Wilson collected the meat, then continued to mine until dusk.

"Ms. Luna, let's head back now. We've been out longer than expected."

"It seems so."

"I didn't even get to show you the doorway to the Bunnymen."

She gawked, "The what. To what?"

"You know what, it's not too far from here. I'll quickly show you."

After packing away the rest of the rocks and minerals, Wilson led Luna to the grassy terrain and pointed at the holes.

She busted out, laughing, "What did you call this again!" She managed to choke out.

"The portal to the Bunnymen."

She laughed even harder and wiped away tears. He didn't think it was so funny. He knew it would have made her laugh, but not to that degree.

"I'm sorry, that's just an odd way to put it. Okay, okay, before the sun sets, is there anything else you want to show me."

"I wanted to show you the pig village. However, it's a little too late. They're most likely in their houses right now. Thinking about it now, we have a safer bet camping there for the night instead of heading back to the main base. How's about it? Then you can see them first thing in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan."

Most of the walk was spent in silence, mostly because they were too tired to function properly. Luna wanted to hold onto Wilson for support, but she knew it would have been misunderstood as something else. So she ignored her aching feet, pain riddled back, and the omnipresent sandman that was creeping up on her. After passing by some woods, she bumped into Wilson's back.

"We're here. Follow me closely."

She held onto the back of his vest, following step by step, more like a drunk toddler that was pulling the end of their mother's shirt; as he walked up to an old fire pit and set his stuff down. She let go of his vest and did the same thing.

In the game, the houses looked small as if to the point all the pigs can do is stand in there, but it seems as if they have a small space to walk around and a bed in person.

Wilson sparked a fire and sat next to her.

"How are we going to sleep?"

"I'm sorry, but the floor is going to be our bed for the night."

Oddly enough, she felt okay with that. She just wanted to sleep and hopefully wake up in her bed, but even more, oddly enough, she would be okay waking up if Wilson was still there. She just felt safer with him around to keep watch, so she laid on her side with her arm supporting her head and fell asleep.

* * *

Wilson looked down and wondered why she was so close.

'Does she feel safe around me?'

He brushed off the feeling. Logical, he knew that she knew her survival depended on him, but what she doesn't know is that he needed her too. Before she came, he was slowly beginning to lose it. The days started to feel as if they were repeating, and he found himself saying more often,

"I'm not going insane. I'm not going insane. I'm not going insane. I'm not going insane. I'm not going insane. I'm not going insane. I'm not going insane. I will find a way out."

But even as he repeated it over and over again, he knew that he was slipping away. The transparent shadows got more and more opaque. Just as he was about to let himself get consumed by his own insanity, he heard her voice and felt what he hadn't felt in a long time. **Hope.**

He never ran so fast in his life. When he saw that nothing was there, he gave his last will to prove that he wasn't insane to himself, and when he heard her gasp, he was scared but happy. Someone was there. There was finally another human being, someone that would be able to construct sentences that were more than four words and hopefully weren't hostile. Another person to bear the burden of being there and another person that could help him. She didn't know it, but she saved him from insanity, and he's happy that he took the risk of saving her.

He threw a few pine cones into the fire, letting it get high enough to last until morning. He laid down, making sure the right amount of space was in-between them. Luna turned in her sleep, something he noted when she smacked him a few times during the first night. She turned towards him, and he looked her over. He knew that she was checking him out the nights before and couldn't check her out without the fear of being caught and labeled a pervert. First, he looked at her shirt; it was white and low cut, showing off cleavage, thick dark blue pants (jeans), and shoes with laces through them. At first, when he pinned her down and dragged her along, he thought that she was a Flapper, but even Flappers didn't wear any pants, just short dresses and short hair.

_'If women are allowed to dress like men, do the men dress like women?'_

He quickly brought his mind back to her. He couldn't waste the chance of being able to look her over without being judged or interrupted.

_'You're a feisty and strong-willed young woman. Back home, that would not have been received well, but that's what I need in a world like this. Also, the fact that you're able to adapt to the surroundings quickly. You are a worthy partner.'_

Wilson was still amazed that she took down two big beasts and walked away without a scratch. He knew that not even most men would have been able to do that. He noted how she froze when she saw the Tallbird, but that's probably because she's never seen a creature like that before... No. Something about her face told him otherwise, but that's impossible.

_'I'm also grateful that you're not a hussy or a princess.'_

If she were, the chemistry between them would have been off. She would have been a hassle to work with and created complicated situations that he didn't want to deal with. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

_'You're not ugly, but you're also not my type.'_

Other than what the prostitutes, a few ex-girlfriends, and his parents thought of him, he did like women, and he did have a type. He liked his woman small, pale, and submissive. She was nearly as tall as him and must have weighed about the same or even more, and her skin was dark. It reminded him of chocolate milk. The only thing he could compliment her on was her eyes. At first, he thought it was a weird shade of brown until she got in his face and saw that they were green, and her hair was only a shade or two darker than a chestnut. Her body reminded him of the prostitutes that would hang around town trying to get a dollar out of him for something he could do himself, but what did she say? She didn't get along with anyone because they only saw her for her looks.

_'When I relaxed and got my thoughts together, I thought you were stupid and was going to be a burden.'_

But to his relief, she was a blessing. She doesn't eat much, gave stimulating conversation, and cared about what he has to say, even when it was ramblings about science. She has been one of the few good things that have happened to him in a long time, but how long would that last.

When she rolled over again, he realizes he hadn't spaced himself enough because her arm was around his neck, and she pulled him in. He sighed, knowing that was just his luck, and in the two days he's known her, he would be labeled a pervert, or maybe not. He still wasn't sure how things worked in the future. Wilson looked at her face. "Sorry, Wilson." She mumbled, and something about it bugged him as if it's something he's heard again and again, and it brought him a pain that he couldn't understand. He wondered what was she sorry about, was she going to do something to upset him. Did she think that she already has? She pulled him in until he felt her breath on his face and knew that he couldn't sleep like that. So he quickly lifts her arm before she had the chance to tighten the squeeze. Rolling away, he threw a pine cone in the fire and fell asleep.

* * *

Luna woke up, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She heard a door open and saw the giant Pigmen step out of their houses.

"Whoa! What?!"

_'They looked so funny with their little grass skirts.'_

"YOU IN SPACE!"

Startled, she looked around, seeing a pig run away from her. She hasn't moved, yet she was being yelled at.

She looked down at Wilson, "Hey. Wake up."

He shuffles around, slowly rising, "Hey, where's the fire?"

"God, you're old. It's all around us."

"I don't see any fire?"

"It's the great ball of fire in the sky."

He chuckled as he pushed himself up and saw the Pigman stare at them.

"Ahh, don't be alarmed. The Pigmen seem rather mean, but if you give them certain items, they will be beneficial. Watch."

He took out monster meat and handed it to one of the pigs.

"YOU FRIEND!"

It clapped and followed Wilson back to her.

"You can give them the weird purple meat to befriend them, but don't give them more than three. I had to learn that the hard way, and trust me, you don't want to learn that way, not here."

She nodded, knowing it all too well. She killed him with that mistake before.

"We're going to explore a new place, so I want to have an extra hand... Or hoof."

Wilson leads the way, with the Pigman keeping a few paces behind Luna.

"I usually thought about going here, but I've only made it to the marsh and collected what was on the edges." He pointed to an area that bubbled.

"That doesn't look good."

"I'm glad you know. Avoid areas like that."

Watching their steps, they collected reeds until they saw a pigs head on a stick.

"Oh my god.", She took out her spear and held it to her chest. Wilson wasted no time doing the same, while the pig seemed not to be bothered.

"Stay close."

"Okay."

As they continued on their way, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Something smells fishy."

Her chest ached as she heard the pig blurb out how much it liked Wilson.

"Hey, Wilson?"

"How may I help you?"

"Are the pigs male or female?"

He sighed; was it the time for such a question, "I've never put much thought into it, but I would say they're men."

"Really? Why?"

"... Because they, umm, don't cover their chest."

"But they're wearing skirts."

"To hide their manhood."

"Sure."

He held out his arm.

"There! That's the thing that smells fishy."

A group of mermen was fighting a tentacle. At that moment, she wished she didn't spend so much of her free time watching porn. It whipped around until only one merman was left, but the tentacle fell.

Wilson tapped her shoulder, "Let's get him while he's hurt!"

They rushed over with the pig, not too far behind.

"Go for the eyes!"

She struck it in the eye, but before she could move back, it punched her down.

"Luna!"

Wilson stabs it in the back, and the creature wailed, turning into fish and rot.

He rushed to her side, "Are you okay!" She nodded, touching the newly bruised cheek, "Let's go back to the camp for now since it's going to take the day to get there." After collecting the fish and spikes, they parted ways with the pig and made their way back home until Luna spotted a bone with an eye on top. She picked it up and showed it to Wilson.

"Is it watching us?"

_Boing Boing_

Looking back, Chester bounced towards them, stopping at her feet.

"Oh, awe."

She leaned over and hugged the animal/storage/pumpkin thing. Even in person, it's super adorable.

"If you keep it, I'm not going to feed it." Chester opens his mouth. "He wants the bone. " Instead of giving him the bone, she empties the bag into his mouth.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh, he had things in his mouth, so I wonder if we could store things in him, but it looks like you can, which is great. He can be our portable chest."

"That's, umm, okay?"

* * *

As soon as they got back, Wilson made the endothermic fire pit as Luna played with the pumpkin.

"Who's a good boy or girl?" Chester bounced around her, snuggling against her side. "That's right! You are!"

"You seem to really like it."

"He's super cute and friendly. How can I not." She looked around, "Do you want to name him?"

"Umm, sure." He rubbed his chin, "How about Otto Von Chesterfield Esq."

"That's, AAAA, that's good... and for short, we'll call him Chester."

Wilson smirked as he sat by the newly built opposite day fire pit.

"That feels a lot better than carrying ice in my pockets."

"You had ice in your pockets?"

"You didn't!"

"No?"

"How did you not overheat?!"

"Oh, I just. I don't over-heat."

"How useful!"

She wasn't sure if that was meant to be sarcastic, but his face said otherwise. The moon came out, and everything around them became pitch black.

"Hey, Luna, what's your full name?"

"Luna S. Haven"

"What does the S stand for?"

"I don't want to say."

"Oh, well, my name is Wilson P. Higgsbury."

"You're not going to tell me what the P stands for, are you."

"Nope."

"Childish."

He held his chest, pretending to be offended. She rolled her eyes.

"So when can I have my own tent, something that I can sleep in comfortable?"

"Tomorrow. We need to kill spiders, but they have gotten out of hand."

"And how much- Did you hear that?"

He sighed, "It ain't nothing but a hound dog."

She couldn't help but groan. Even if she explained that the phrase is from a song, he still wouldn't get it, and she definitely was not going to sing for him.

Wilson went over to the chest and took out a log suit and a lantern.

"I only have one log suit, so you focus on dodging, and I'll focus on attacking."

"Okay."

But the dogs never came. Instead, it just got eerily silent.

"Umm?"

"I'm not sure. This never happened before."

They both relaxed but didn't let their guard down. Wilson sighed at the thought of having to stay up after walking for most of the day. They could have taken turns, but they both knew that they worked better as a team. So as they sat with their backs touching and watched out for any signs of hounds or the thing that took the hounds out.

"Luna, how did you get trapped here?"

She leaned on him, "By being stupid, careless, and being tricked."

"I know, but what's the story?"

"I was on my laptop when he asked if I wanted to help you."

She snapped from her daze, but he was already on his feet, and she quickly got on hers before he had the chance to do anything.

"Laptop? How did you know about me?! Were you watching me?!" He stared at her. His head was burning with confusion and anger.

She put her hands in front of her, "No! Yes?!"

He edged himself, ready to pounce. She knew that if she tried anything, he would detain her. So she tried to shuffle back, but he snatched her wrist and pulled her in.

"Listen to me. If I find out your working with Maxwell or whoever the hell else, it will not end well for you. Explain to me what a 'Laptop' is and if you were/are one of them."

"No, I'm not one of them, and a laptop is a computer that can fit on your lap."

"And what is a computer?"

Oh boy.

"A computer is a device that can..."

Her mind raced to think of something he could relate to.

"Do you know what a typewriter is?"

"Yes."

"Now imagine if the typewriter could make pictures that moved in real-time, you can message anyone in the world in an instant. You can call someone that's on the opposite side of the world and speak to them in real-time and see them while you talk and so much more."

"Impossible!"

"I'm from 2016, remember. Technology has come a long way."

His mind almost broke. He wanted to see the laptop. Is she lying? Can anything do such a thing? How amazing life must be! However,

"That doesn't explain how you were able to see me."

"How do you know I was able to see you?"

"Anyone with a brain would not agree to help someone they've never seen, and I know you're not stupid."

She felt her heart thumped against her chest. She was going to have to lie to him, and he's so close that she can't hide her face from him.

"He spoke to me on the laptop and told me that in my father's room, he printed out papers. When I went into my father's room, it didn't look like any paper I've seen. It looked like leather, and somehow the pages whispered to me and put me in some trance. I took it to my room. He asked if I wanted you to live, and I told him yes. Then he made me slash my hand and blood spilled on the pages... That's all I remember. You're accusing me of working for him when in fact, the only reason why I'm here is to help you."

He eased the grip on her wrist. He was so taken back.

"So you did agree to help a stranger. Why?"

Because she was tricked into it, she wanted him to live longer, but not by being there physically helping him. She rubbed her wrist."Umm." She pulled her hand away, noticing that she was rubbing his hand.

"Don't get any ideas! You give me Indian burns when you do that!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to escape!"

"This might come as something new to you, but I'm not obligated to answer any of your questions, and you can't just grab me whenever you feel like it."

"Listen, I've respected you for the most part, and I've only been rash to you when it was necessary, so don't act as if I haven't respected you or treated you as an equal or partner."

She folded her arms, pouting, "Whatever, Jackass, just stop grabbing me so roughly."

He growled, "Like this?"

"Ouch, you asshole!"

"Better watch that tongue."

She pounces on him sticking her tongue out as if to lick him. He pushed her off.

"Eww! You don't lick people! I hadn't had a proper bath in months!"

"You think I haven't noticed by your smell."

"You smell just as bad!"

"But not as bad as you!"

They bickered until she felt her face heat up, and without thought or warning, she pushed him down.

"Shut your mouth!"

He rolled over and straddled her.

"Not until you shut yours first! So annoying."

With new-found energy, Luna managed to push him off; they both got up. With the spears knocked away, he took his log suit off so that it would be a fair fight.

"Do you really want to do this, Miss? Luna. It's not going to end well for you.", He was stronger and presumably smarter, but she was quicker and agile. They felt a passion burning as they circled one another. "To be honest, Miss. Luna, you managed to bring out the animal in me, and even being trapped in this godforsaken place wasn't able to do that."

She tried not to think of it as an innuendo but failed. Her knees got weak, and she cursed her addiction to porn. At least two could play that game.

"My Mr. Wilson. I'm about to tame you."

It wasn't witty, it wasn't witty at all, but she tried, and that's all that matters. It did earn a smirk from him.

She ran towards him, and he braced himself, but she swung around and pushed him down, jumping on his back to make sure he couldn't flip over.

She leaned over into his ear, "Admit defeat."

He stood up with her on his back.

"Do you honestly think throwing around your weight is going to let you win this fight?"

She couldn't believe that he was strong enough to carry her. He couldn't believe he was strong enough to carry her. She grabbed around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, and tightened the squeeze. He grabbed her thighs and dug his nails until trails blood ran along with his fingers.

"Get. Off."

As the pain in her legs gets worse, she tried to even the odds by grabbing his hair, holding him in place as she bit into his neck. He yelped and held on tighter to her thighs as they fell backward. When they hit the ground, the wind gets knocked out of them. He shakes her off, rises, then faces her.

"You are such an unruly woman!"

She caught her breath, "You're a stubborn man!"

She stumbled up. Just before they could go at it again, the fire pit went out. The shadows swirled around his feet, and he quickly took out the emergency torch that he kept on his hip and lit it.

He looked around, "Luna?"

A cold shudder trickled down her spine as something seems to hold her breath.

"Who... Who's there," she whispered.

**_Your worst nightmare._ **

She felt something cold slide down her cheek.

Wilson stepped forward, bringing her into the light. She still didn't move, but the slash on her cheek told him everything. As the whispers distance themselves, Luna pressed her head against Wilson. Still disgusted with her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, ready to push her away, back into the darkness, but instead, it slid to her back.

"It's okay."

She props herself up, "This doesn't mean anything! I'm just trying to stay in the light!"

He didn't like how she told two big lies in the span of a day. He didn't like how she acted entitled, and he was wondering if he even needed her company at all. But he was just mad, frustrated, and maybe he was taking a little of it out on her. He could have just pried her off his back, but instead, he drew blood from wounds that already needed to heal, and now the trip to the spiders was much more urgent and deadlier than ever. He backed away from her, then tilted her head up and made strict eye contact with her.

"If you're scared, tell me. If you're hurt, tell me. There is nothing to be afraid of or ashamed of, and I will not judge you."

Her mind couldn't even understand what just happened, but somehow it did at the same time. Her heart ached at first but suddenly fluttered.

"Just stop lying to me; it's so easy to tell."

Everything in her wanted to embrace him and cry, but she didn't. How would it look, what would he think? He said he wouldn't judge her, but she knew better. What made him even say those words. They only knew one another for a short period, which made him think, saying that would have made her pour out all of her feelings.

It was his voice, it was his tone, and the energy that he gave off.

_'How could you live here for so long?'_

It was only about to be day three for her, and nothing horrible happened, yet she felt fed up. How did he do this for so long without going crazy? Well, he was a little crazy, but only in a goofy way.

She took in a shaky breath, "I'm sorry. I'm scared. I heard a whisper and it. I can't explain the feeling, and it was so. I've never experienced a near-death experience, but with a few words, I felt my life drain away."

He sighed, "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't be grabbing you and pulling you along. I'm also sorry that I jumped to a crazy conclusion, even though you haven't done anything to be seen as untrustworthy. I should have let you explain yourself without getting hostile."

"No, it's okay. You've been here for a while, and some things I say can be pretty confusing to someone like you."

She pressed her head against him, and without thinking, he rests his chin on her head but quickly recovered.

"Let's umm add logs to the fire."

She lifts her head, "Good idea."

* * *

They sat by the fire while Chester was still sound asleep in the tent. Thoughts flooded their minds. They knew it was no place for a relationship or a fling. They just needed to survive until they're sent back or until they can find a way back, but that's where her stomach turned. There's no escape. Should she just kill herself, or would she be put into an eternal loop just to die over and over again, meeting another Wilson that can be more or less compatible? Has this Wilson died and meet another version of Luna? Or if she died first, would she have to wait for him. Would she even remember? She rubs the thought out.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not throwing me into the darkness. I kind of deserved it."

"No, as I said, it was my fault too, and I wouldn't kill you out of anger or passion. But your attitude does make me want to discipline you."

"So, you're going to spank me when I'm bad?"

He shook his head in distaste, "You ruined that for me. I have to think of other ways."

"So, how are you going to punish me?"

"By grabbing your wrist and pulling you around."

"You jerk."

"Hey, it got you to watch your language."

They smiled and promised themselves to protect each other.

* * *

As the sun came up, they got ready to travel.

"Today is going to be interesting."

"And deadly."

"But mostly interesting."

* * *

Holy cow! I wouldn't think that someone would favorite the story so fast. I saw the e-mail and thought it was a prank! I'm happy you like it, and I hope that you continue to! Happy Reading.


	3. Better Together

(Note: If you see something that needs to be corrected or fixed, please feel free to message me.)

* * *

"Listen to me and listen to me well. The spiders have built their nest to tier three, and there are two types of spiders. One is all black. They are regular spiders. The other spiders have gold lines. Those are warrior spiders. Be very, and I mean VERY, careful with them. They jump to attack, and they hurt much more than regular ones. Our usual tactic of decoy and attacker will not work. We will have to draw 3 of them out at a time until none of them come out when you step on the web. Then we will have to attack the nest. When that happens, the warriors will come out. I will not be able to have your back, and you will not be able to have mine. When we start, please be careful; you're not in the best condition."

Wilson couldn't stop cursing himself for hurting her and allowing the night monster to scratch her face. He knew that they needed more than six spider glands. However, most of the time, he was lucky to get even four. He had to think positive, but positive thinking won't heal wounds or provide miracles. Wilson was just slightly grateful that the scars on her legs weren't too deep. Also, with the extra silk, he would have been able to make her a new tent.

They left Chester at home and carried what they needed. Wilson made sure that Luna was not out of arm's length.

"Wilson-"

"I know what you're going to say, and it won't make me feel less guilty. If this gets out of hand, leave."

She nodded, even though they both knew she wouldn't leave without him.

When they arrived at the nest, it stood as tall as a Tallbird.

"Remember the plan."

They took out the spears and approached the nest. When they got closer, the nest rosed up.

"What?!"

It hissed as Luna and Wilson stood their ground.

"Wilson, what is that?!"

He grudgingly mumbled, "It's a spider queen. I was hoping that we would have gotten here before this happened. Luna, go back. I'll handle it on my own."

But she didn't move, and that added to his annoyances.

"I'm not saying it because you're a woman-"

"You're saying it because you don't want me to get hurt, but you'll die if you face this thing alone."

Wilson wanted to protest, but the queen started to give birth.

He whispered in her ear, "Listen, Luna, while I was experimenting with the science machine, I believe I made a dart of some kind. I'm not sure what it does, but now is the best time to try it. Stay clear."

Wilson took a deep breath and blew. When the dart hit the Queen, embers, and sparks shot out from the puncture hole, setting the webs on her back ablaze. The spiders turned their attention to them as the Queen screeched in pain.

"Oh. Uhh?"

Wilson took out his spear as the spiders marched towards them. One of the spiders lunged as he rolled out of its path. Luna struck it in the back and took their attention away from him.

"Game plan Wilson! You attack the mom. I'll distract the babies!"

Wilson wanted to protest again but was interrupted by a roar. As he turned towards the origin of the battle cry, the burning had stopped, leaving burn marks all over the Queen's body, a thick web stache under her eyes, and a slick blast back hairstyle. She glared at his blow dart pipe as more spiders sprouted from her nest.

_'Luna is a strong and independent woman. She can do this and is depending on me to kill the Queen.'_

Luna struck the warrior spiders, taking their attention away from Wilson. Wilson charged at the Queen and stabbed her in the side. She tried to jab him with a leg, but he dodged and thrust her again. He was much more athletic than his first encounter with the Queen, but not enough to completely clear her attacks. She knocked his helmet clean off. However, he did not falter. As the Queen swiped at Wilson, he rolled under her leg and stabbed her again, making her stumble backward from the blow. Wilson then swung the spear, severing a leg. She cried out and birthed more spiders to defend herself. Luna threw a spear and took the heat off of him, once again. Wilson felt cocky and tried the same technique, but she sliced his cheek as he stabs her, raised another leg, and trusted it through his log suit, and ripped out a piece that should have been his heart.

He focused his mind. He can't be careless but knew that the fight had to end soon. Wilson was losing blood and stamina, so he bit his bottom lip and waited for her to strike again. Wilson stepped out of the way and trusted the spear through her eye. He rolled away from her pedipalps as she railed up and threw the spear beheading the Queen. Her body disintegrated into monster meat, silk, spider eggs, and her face.

He held his breath, his hands shook, and his heart pulsed frantically. He dropped his hands as a smile graced his face until he realized that it was too silent.

"Luna?" He looked around, "Luna?!"

He turned away from the spoils running to where he last saw her. When he found her, she was faced down in a pool of blood. He rushed to her and flipped her over.

"Sorry, I just fell over. I got a little too weak. Let's collect the stuff and go."

"I'll collect the stuff; you rest here for a bit."

He quickly collected everything and helped her up. Wilson wanted to carry her, but the scientist wasn't in any condition to do so.

"You weren't kidding. Those spiders are no joke."

"Told you."

She chuckled, "We'll be ready for them next time."

* * *

It took three times longer to get back to the camp than to go to the spider's den. Wilson almost didn't add the logs to the fire pit in time.

Luna retreated to the tent. Her jeans and shirt were covered in blood. She took off her jeans and laid them out to have a good look at her wounds. When she checked herself over, she hoped that her thigh high socks and her underwear looked like shorts were enough coverage for the old fashion scientist.

Wilson made sure not to spoil the medicine he made for her. When he finished, he took it over to the tent and saw her in her undergarments.

"Jesus! Sorry!"

He shields his eyes.

"No! I'm sorry! Blood was going through my jeans, and I wanted to take them off so that I could see the full damage!"

"I understand, it's just. Wow."

He turned to leave but remembered why he was there in the first place.

"I have the ointment for you. Just apply it to any wounds, and they'll heal right up."

Without looking, he placed it on the floor and stepped out of the tent. Chester bounced to Wilson.

"Otto von Chesterfield, Esquire, why would she think it's okay to lounge like that. Is that what women wear under their clothes in the future? She might as well be naked."

He cringed. She was his partner, and he shouldn't think of her without clothes.

Chester bounced around him then back to the tent.

"I'm not going back in. I'm still a gentleman at heart."

Chester did it again.

"I already told you I'm not."

And again.

"Listen here! I will not invade her space nor be a pervert!"

Luna stepped out, "Who are you talking to?"

He looked around, then at his feet, "Chester."

"Awe, I knew you two would get along!"

She snuggled against Chester then let him into the tent to chew on the bone.

"So, umm, moments like that is why you're getting your own tent."

"Yeah, I can finally sleep without messing up my clothes."

_'She sleeps naked!'_

"And we get to have our privacy."

"Yeah, we see one another all day, so that isn't a problem."

"Yeah, we don't do anything anyways except talk."

"Yeah, and those conversations don't even go anywhere."

"Yeah, it would be nice to have a little peace."

The atmosphere got more and more awkward. He thrived on their conversations as much as she depended on feeling secure. He knew that his mind would buzz about her safety at such a distance, and she wondered if they would even speak casually after the building of the tent since when they spoke during the day, it was mostly about surviving and not about one another.

"I'll start making it now, I guess."

"What's the rush?"

"What?"

She almost wishes that the words could have flown back in her mouth.

"I mean, we're both hurt. I think it would be better if we just took the time to relax together. Just in case something happens. We work better as a team."

"Yes, that's right. For our safety, we'll sleep together one last time."

**The next night**

"I think we should still sleep in the same tent." Luna tilted her head, "Because, Chester! He keeps bouncing around us, and it's hard for me to sleep when he does that. So for the sake of Chester, I think it's okay if we shared the tent tonight."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to upset Chester. He gets all my love and attention, so for his sake, yes."

**The next-next night**

A light breeze.

"Whoa, did you feel that?!"

"Oh my gosh, I did! You can't make a tent under these conditions!"

"Yes, we just can't, this just won't do!"

"Ugh, I guess another night."

**The next-next-next night (sigh)**

The camp was quiet.

"I don't trust how quiet it is."

"Me neither, we have to stay together, just in case something happens."

**Jeez**

Luna and Wilson looked around for any excuse they could find. Everything was perfect, and they cursed it for being so.

"Well, umm."

"I, uh."

"I guess this is a good time as any to make the tent."

"Yeah, it seems so."

Wilson slowly walked over to the chest. Suddenly his mind popped with an idea.

"Oh, boy."

"What happened?"

"It's been so long since I've made a tent. I don't remember."

Luna beamed, "That's a shame. I guess we can't make it."

"Maybe I can just reinforce the tent we have now."

"That sounds like a much better idea."

He bit his lip at how childish they were getting on, but he understood the feeling of not wanting to be the one to admit it. For him to admit that he wanted to share a bed with a woman he's not married would be scandalous. However, he didn't want to sleep with her out of lust; it was out of loneliness; it was out of fear. With her being close to him, he could ensure her safety. So they fixed up the tent and made it much bigger and stronger. "Amazing! I'm happy we did this." Now the tent had more room. Wilson even prepared the tent to be lined with beefalo fur for installation during Fall and Winter.

"Wilson?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"I'm happy this worked out."

He couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, "Me too."

* * *

This chapter wasn't long because I never intended to write it, but the idea of a cute fluff chapter took over me. I'm sorry if it was bland. I wanted to do something that would make me laugh, with fluff, but somehow still fit in with the story. Also, I'm going to say this now. I rated this story M for a reason, and you'll find out next week... Or I might post it a day or two after I post this one since it's fluff.


	4. Wet Dreams

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes**

(Note: If you see something that needs to be corrected or fixed, please feel free to message me)

* * *

**_Skip to fall_ **

The intense heat of summer was finally over, and the cold air of fall settled in. Wilson was relieved. However, Luna seemed more sluggish than ever. She was much harder to wake up and looked to be so annoyed with everything.

"So the perk of not being able to overheat comes at the price of easily freezing to death."

She sighed, "You're lucky you can grow such a mighty beard."

The only thing she had was a mighty bush... of fur that she could collect during summer. Luckily for her, the nights matched how much she slept. Even with the fear of winter on the way, what scared her more was her conversations with Wilson. They went off on tangents that would go on forever, but touchy subjects led to petty arguments that turned into resentment and self-pity.

She saw the look in his eyes when she asked about his parents, and he saw the look in her eyes when he asked about her childhood, so they both decided to avoid the topics, but they still had their slip-ups. When it burps out, she would mentally slap herself or quickly said: "Never mind." When he slipped up, he would cough and promptly change the subject to his childhood and the little crazy things he did. Even with the secrets they withheld, they still got more and more comfortable with each other. Luna got used to Wilson being around the science machine until he used most of the materials they collected the day before or doing questionable experimentation on the rabbits. Wilson got used to her habit of touching everything and being oddly afraid of tentacles. Looking off and getting distracted easily or being in deep thought. How she attempted to hug spiders, and he would have to drag her away. They even got to the point of invading each other space teasingly without it getting weird.

* * *

They hid in the tent while the storm outside uprooted poorly planted bushes ripped down branches, and pushed down trees. The idea of reinforcing the tent was the right thing to do.

Luna hugged her knees. Her jeans were okay for the cold, but her shoes and shirt, not so much, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"What do you mean, what do I want to do? There's nothing we can do."

"Well, Halloween is in fall. Do you want to tell scary stories?"

"Stories? About ghost? As a scientist, that deeply offends me."

"Wha- I-... So do you want to or no?"

"Fine, I guess I'll put my differences aside."

She tried not to laugh. She knew it only encourages his weird sense of humor and after his time jokes/references.

"Good, then you can tell it as I drift off to sleep."

She rests her head on the pillow. She thought about making a bed, but Wilson told her that it would be pointless since it would take too many materials, so she made a pillow and sheet for herself and him as a nice gesture.

"It was a dark and stormy night."

She saw that he was severe, and she prepared to sleep through the generic story.

"And there was a woman that lived in a house on top of a hill. And umm.. was beautiful, and all the men wanted to court her! However, she had no interest in such things... She was only into keeping her beauty and saw the men as an annoyance. So one day, she came up with a plan that will make them... hmm... leave her alone! So the very next day, she did something that surprised everyone. She stepped out of her house and into town, and in the middle of the village, she coughed, and everything went quiet and still. She announced that... she was going to hold a competition. The man that wins will have her hand. Word spread fast, and every kind of man, from rich to poor, young and old, married and single, went to the event. As they all gathered in front of the house, she said simply and plainly, 'The fight for my hand will be to the death. The last man standing will have my hand and my body.' Only one man left. So with that, the battle began. Blood, organs, and screams were all over the place. She mused among the savages, even going in to get dinner and coming out again to witness how her problem was taking care of itself. When all the bodies have fallen, the young man that left came back and called out for her. She went down the stairs and smiled ever so sweetly. He got a quick jump of energy and held her. He didn't notice how her face shifted. So she held his face up to kiss him, she stabbed him in the stomach. His eyes widen as he fell back with a final exhale. She laughed back to her room until she saw herself in the mirror. She was disfigured, so she ran up to the mirror, and when she did, she noticed something behind her. It was the ghost of the man that she stabbed, and he simply said one thing, "Ugly." Distort, she ran through the house, seeing her ugly reflection everywhere until she ran off the balcony and cracked her head on the stairs. The man didn't turn her ugly, but only showed her true self because a pretty face can never make up for an ugly soul."

He heard her snore and watched as she turned in her sleep. He sighed and refilled the lantern, placing it in the middle as Chester laid next to the tamer sleeper.

* * *

"Luna?!"

"Huh?!"

She bolted up. It was still nighttime, but the storm had subsided, and Chester bounced around outside of the tent playing in the drizzle.

She rubbed her face, "Why did you wake me up?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"As much as I love our nightly conversations, we should be sleeping."

"I just wanted to know when were you going to tell me?"

She held her breath, not this again.

"When were you going to tell me that you killed me."

"I didn't kill you. It was just a game!"

"It's always just a game, isn't it, just some humanoid figure that you can play around with. You're no better than Maxwell."

"Please, Wilson, you have to understand."

"Oh, I understand. You don't care because it's a game, but that changes now that you're here. Haha, you still have your selfish motives. You only try to keep me alive because you know you'll die without me."

"Wilson, please understand that I never wanted to harm you. If I knew that this was real, I wouldn't have played."

"But you did, and you watch me die without a care in the world. However, what are you going to do when you get home? You'll delete this game and forget about me. You didn't come the way I came, so you might still have a chance."

She balled her hand into a fist, "This is a nightmare. You're not Wilson."

"Indeed, I'm not the real Wilson, but when he finds out, ohhhhhh, when he finds out, you're going to pay, and he'll enjoy every painful thing that he does to your body." He laughed, "You wouldn't mind that, though. You want him to punish you, don't you."

"No, no, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, no, no, no, it's not my fault! I won't take the blame."

Wilson laughed and crawled over to her.

She held her arms out, "Don't."

He crawled until he was in her face and looked her in the eyes.

"What do you want, Luna? What do you want from me?"

"I just want to leave."

He growled, "I said, what do you want from me."

She closed her eyes. This nightmare has replayed itself in so many ways, for so many nights, and she denied it, but she's so sick of it. She knows why she has it. She has to pay for what she's done.

"I... I... Oh god. I want you to punish me."

He smiled, "So you finally admit it."

"Please, just do it."

"How do you want to be punished?"

"Do whatever you want."

He pushed her down, then pressed his hips against hers. When she tried to shift, he placed his arms on her shoulders to make her stay in place. As he pushed harder, she arched her back. He grinned as she turned her face away.

"Look at me."

"No, he wouldn't do this."

"So, you're the one that wants rough sex?"

"I..."

He rolled so that she could straddle him, pushing his erection down on her. She moaned at the new sensation and rocked against him.

"This doesn't seem like a punishment, but it's what you want from me, from him."

"No, I..." she stopped moving.

"What do you want from me?"

Her head burned as thoughts start to flood, and every painful and nasty desire came to her mind. She leaned on his chest and kissed him, and as the kiss got more profound, his hands grabbed the back of her neck to hold her in place as his other hand dug into her hips and helped her rock against him. When they pulled apart again, a line of saliva was still attached to their tongues. Suddenly water dripped on the back of her head.

* * *

"What?"

She opened her eyes. The rain managed to seep through a weak spot in the tent.

"I see you're awake. I know the rain looks bad, but we have to get some supplies for today. Winter is not an easy time."

She nods, wiping the water from her head.

"Awe did the story I told, give you a nightmare."

Everything gave her nightmares.

Wilson, on the other hand, woke up earlier to relax. He also has strange dreams, and it was affecting him not only mentally but physically. He even started stupid arguments to stack why he shouldn't be having those thoughts and how she is delectable. Detestable! Wilson surely meant detestable. And with that thought, he snarled at her. Immoral, or was it amoral. His brain spun. She was veracious ever since that day, and he made it clear he wouldn't judge her; however, his intense desire towards her grew. Her umbrella broke, so she had to share it with him. Her shirt got wet and exposed her bra and skin. She pressed against him and held on tightly. If there was a God, he was testing his strength of mind.

They went around and collected the few items that they needed. Luckily, they shaved the Beefalo before the mating season, so all they needed was grass, twigs, and other things to keep the fire going. On the walk back, his mind wandered. He wasn't sure if he would make winter clothing since the spiders dropped more monster meat than silk.

She suddenly stopped, and he bumped into the back of her, snapping into attention.

She pointed at a touchstone that they couldn't have possibly missed, which meant they made a wrong turn. Luckily they had enough supplies in Chester to make a chest and left some items so whoever died wouldn't freeze to death.

He prepared to hammer the pig's heads, "Stop! It's the time! To hammer things!"

She rolled her eyes so hard that it hurt, "Just get it over with!"

He hammered it down, and they put the contents into Chester.

After exploring the area, they came upon a few two-tier spider dens. They did the routine of drawing the spiders out and destroyed three dens leaving two alone. After collecting silk and monster meat, they went home.

* * *

Wilson patched up the tent into better shape as Luna sewed the winter clothes and prepared emergency bags for just if the Deerclops destroyed their camp. They did so well that they could relax the next day. Luna took her shirt off and laid it to dry.

Before, he's never put much thought into it. He knew not to look at her. However, the urge to peek over was getting stronger for him. He laid on his side, and she joined him.

"Something wrong?"

"Just a little bored. I would like another story."

"It's your turn to tell."

"How am I going to tell myself a story, to go to sleep."

"Oh, so my story put you to sleep."

She bit her lip, "No. It gave me a nightmare, so I guess that makes it semi-good?"

He scrunched up his face. When she lied, she usually had that tone, but she can't be lying. She woke up as if she was in shock or something.

"I don't have any stories to tell nor, do I want to make one up, but I'll be happy to talk to you."

Something that could take his mind off of wanting to see her shirtless.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure, the past, I guess."

"You mean my childhood or before I got here?"

"You can tell me, either-or."

He tried to think about a story he didn't tell before.

"I don't know. I think I told you everything I wanted to tell you."

"Same."

Wilson rubbed his head. He didn't know if he should have spoken to her about his parents. Could he confide in her, or was he going to put himself out and say something stupid?

"I'll. I'll tell you about my parents. I mean, who are you going to tell, Chester?"

Luna was taken back, she knew that they couldn't tell another soul, but somethings in the past bring up a sour taste to the mouth.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

If he wanted to, he could. She would not play his therapist, and she will not judge him. She will be his listener.

He fixed himself under the sheet, "My parents only had one child, and that's all they wanted. It was all they could afford. So when I was born and was a boy, it brought them joy. My first memory was of them taking me to church every Sunday, and even at the age when I was supposed to be naive and go along with it, something seemed so wrong. I dreaded it. I dreaded the place, their beliefs, and everything it stood for. When I was 7, I tried to speak out against it, but that earned a hard smack from my father, so I never brought it up again. My father and mother believed in God blindly, and every night, I had to say a pray... every moment, I had to say a prayer. My father told me that I should work hard and be something great and not be poor like him. Mother just went along with what my father said. When I was 18, I was able to claim my independence but to an extent. My mother was so happy sending me out on blind dates, and my father expected me to bring home the proper housewife — someone quiet, submissive, and good at housework. I entertained the idea. I had girlfriends, some that I thought about keeping around and others that were perfect for saying that I had a girlfriend, but never came around often. When I was 20, I found out about science, how people were making a name for themselves, and proving things with actual proof and not witchcraft or belief. So I saved my pennies and saved up for a chemistry set and books. I worked on it from when I came home from work until I had to do it again. I didn't sleep, and when I did, I dreamt of science. One night I had a failure, and my father came in and saw the mess. He destroyed everything. He burned all the books I wrote in and destroyed my set. My father cursed himself, and he cursed me. I will never forget the exchange of words, 'WHY!' he yelled, and I respond, 'I do not believe in your God or the shit that the church spiels out at the ignorant gatherings!'. And as soon as I finished, my father punched me down and grabbed my shirt, lifting me off the ground, telling me that I had until sunrise to leave. At 25, I was at the lowest. I had to take jobs that not even the bums would do. I somehow found myself in the woods during that travel, it was cold, and I didn't know what to do until I found a cabin out in the woods. When I knocked on the door, it just creaked open. I called out hello a few times, and no one answered. So I walked in because it was cold and I was hungry. When I walked into the bedroom, I found a man dead in his bed. It looked like his corpse had been there for a while, and on the side was a note.

_May my family burn in hell._

That's all the note said. So I did what anyone would do, I bury him and cleaned up his house. Everything still worked well enough, and to my luck, it seemed he was interested in the art of science too. I stayed there alone for five years until the year 1920." He sighed. He's never shared that with anyone, and it was almost like a weight off his shoulders. He didn't feel the bitterness that he thought he would think of, but relieved.

She rubbed her forehead, "I think it's only fair that I tell my secrets to you too."

He shifted, "Are you sure?"

She hummed, "I'll just tell Chester your haunted past if you tell him mine."

Wilson laughed.

"My parents planned to have me. The science we have at the time allows you to change your baby into whatever you want, but it has horrible consequences if a mistake is made. Everything you see me as was planned. My dark green/brownish eyes, brown hair, wide hips, and small waist and big chest... When I was born, I was raised to be a princess. Do you want to know what the S in my name stands for? Starchild. My name is Luna Starchild Haven. They raised me to strive to be rich and famous. To make a name for the family, too bad for them, my personality didn't fit the motto." She bit her lip. Even as they tried to brainwash her, she was still a stubborn mule. "I was an outcast, and even the people that accepted me into their group slowly drifted away from me. So I chose the next best thing, which was video games. My parents were starting to lose hope in me because after a while, I didn't leave my room, and my mother was even more upset than my dad because she felt that I would never get a husband or kids."

"Strange, you aren't that bad of a person."

"Thank you."

She rests her head on her hands.

"My middle name is Percival."

"That's not bad."

"Your middle name isn't bad, either."

She couldn't see his face, but he couldn't serious.

"You're such a gentleman."

If she knew what was flowing in his mind, her thought would have been different. She went back over to her side.

"I'm covered. You can look."

He turned and saw her snuggled under the blanket, and all he wanted to do was join her and warm her up.

"Luna?"

"Hmm."

"Are you cold?"

"A little, hopefully, my shirt is dry by morning."

She twists in her sheets.

"Do you want my blanket?"

"Then what will you have?"

"We can share."

The atmosphere fell, his heart raced. He almost pretends to fall asleep.

"Okay."

His eyes widen. He went over to her, laid the blanket on her, and faced away from her, holding his pants.

"Good night, Starchild."

"Good night, Percival."

She closed her eyes. He groaned in his pillow; it was going to be a long and hard night.

* * *

I dream a dream of time gone byyyyyyyyyy. No, I'm kidding. So this chapter is short because I wanted to build awkward sexual and personal tension between the two. Anyway tell me what you like and dislike about it. After this, only two more chapters left, and they're both going to belong for the fact of standard and good pacing storytelling... Happy reading!


	5. Darkest Desire

**Warning this chapter contains sexually explicit content that is not suitable for humans under 18 years of age. Continue reading at your own risk. You have been warned.**

(Note: If you see something that needs to be corrected or fixed, please feel free to message me)

* * *

**_Skip to Winter_ **

* * *

The snow was falling, incessantly and despite its fluffy appearance, brought with it a cold that penetrated to the very marrow in Luna's bones. She pulled the thick blanket above her head and shivered. Luna never did well against the cold, but she was just happy that Wilson understood and her chores along with his own.

She closed her eyes and tried to daydream. Usually, it would have passed the time until Wilson got back, but it was beginning to bring depression and desire, more than momentary relief from the hellhole she's trapped in. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice, or maybe he didn't mind? Luna squeezed her eyes. Perhaps it's because he wanted to be by himself. She did see how Wilson has been out longer than usual for the past couple of days. Hell, the more she thought about it, it was as if he was distancing himself from her. Maybe he was beginning to recognize her, but how. When Maxwell laughed and told her that he hoped Wilson doesn't figure out who she was... was he beginning to remember or sense it.

How would he? She would have to tell him, and she knew that day was never going to come, but should she tell him the truth? If she explained how it was just a game, would he understand? No. He would kick her out or kill her repeatedly so that she could understand the pain and turmoil that he went through every time he died. However, in all the conversations they ever had, he's' never mention nor even hinted towards it. No, why would she tell him? It's not the same Wilson that she watched die over and over, but a new Wilson on a new timeline. One that she was in direct contact with.

Luna felt another breeze of the cold air and hugged herself.

* * *

Wilson dragged his feet across the ground. Not only have the urges gotten stronger, but his body was starting to get on the same page as his mind. His daydreams got vivid. He couldn't help but imagine how she would feel under him, to bite her neck, to watch her arch back in pleasure, how her naked body looks. His mind raced at the thought of making her his and his alone. He stopped, rubbed his head, then slowly picked up his feet again. When he reached the fire pit, he plopped down by the pig houses, and a wither flower fell onto his lap from his laurel. Wilson looked up at the falling sun.

"She must be worried."

He told her that he would have only gone out for a few moments to keep the supplies in check since she still refused to eat the meat stew.

He bit his lip at how stubborn she was, but it was also her charm, the very thing that drew him towards her, like a moth to a flame. Wilson slowly got up and started to head back to the camp. He dreaded every step he took, but he knew if he didn't return for the night, it would only cause more panic from her, then she would go out to look for him then die. Wilson couldn't live with that. Even if she came back, she wouldn't last another day on her own. When he opened the tent, Chester bounced in, shook off the snow then laid on the ground.

"That was quick."

She looked annoyed, but he ignored it.

"Good day, Luna. I saw a few penguins. It must be their breeding season."

She lit up, "Aw, I wish could see them."

"They are cute, and their eggs are good for gun powder."

"What! Don't say that."

"Luna, we have to think about our survival. Plus, gunpowder will make our lives much easier."

"I know it's just..."

He rubbed his head as he laid under his blanket. His head has been killing him with all the internal battles.

He didn't even look at her and even had his back turned from her. Her chest ached. Maybe he did know, perhaps he did understand, maybe he did figure it out, and he was considering killing her or keeping her. Why was he out for so long? She looked up, unsure if she should have even questioned it, but she has to know.

"Why were you out for so long today?"

She didn't want to be blunt, but she didn't want to waste time.

"I had to gather some supplies, and some of them were far."

"But when I saw you pack away the stuff, it didn't look like a lot."

He slowly rolled until he saw her face.

"Why are you so worried about me? Am I not free to go where I please or do I need your permission now?"

Luna pushed her face into the pillow.

"No, you don't. I just get worried. You don't have to tell me where you go, but I would like for you to tell me if you're going to be out for long."

"You don't need to worry about me, Star. I can take care of myself. I should be more worried about you."

She sulked down below the pillow. Maybe he just needed the time to himself.

* * *

The next day came, and a snowstorm picked up. Wilson stared out of the tent, annoyed. He wanted to leave to collect more firewood. There was enough for three days, but with a storm like this. Wilson rubbed his head. He would have been okay by himself, but with someone that turns blue even though they're fully covered was crazy.

"You don't like being with me anymore."

Wilson looked down, encouraging the idea. She shuffled, she didn't want to fight, but she wanted to see if he knew or thought about it.

"Why are you acting like this?"

He stepped outside, "I'll be back."

Before she could advise against it, he left and disappeared into the snow.

A few hours passed, and she was hungry and worried. So she went to the entrance of the tent. The snow stopped, but it was still cloudy and windy. Luna crawled out of the tent and shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. She looked all around and couldn't see anything. She was grateful that she could convince Wilson to let her explore alone. Luna was also thankful that she placed down a few fire-pits just if she had to go out.

* * *

She pulled her coat around her shoulders and shivered at the Arctic conditions that had developed over the last few days. She looked around with watery eyes for the next fire pit that would alleviate the pain and discomfort. She looked down, beyond the end of her coat, to see the soaked sneakers. Her toes tingled with a pain that felt like they were burning. As she walked, she heard the soft crunch of snow underfoot, coupled with the squelch of wet socks, and slipped and slithered on the icy surface she walked on. Her legs crumble as her muscles, weakened with the bitter cold, gave way, leaving her to tumble into the snow. She pushed herself up and looked ahead, seeing the next fire pit with a chest adjacent to it. She stumbled up and ran. When she reached it, she sparked a fire and warmed herself up, then sat like a drab and hopeless heap on the floor. The snow, still falling prettily in the sky, occasionally penetrated by bright sunlight between the heavy clouds, slowly enveloped her in a powdery white blanket.

"Stupid man."

Luna noticed that penguins took residence close to the fire pit. She watched them walk around with their heads held high, surrounding their eggs. She watched them until she felt a tremble. Luna looked around, confused. After seeing nothing except for snow, she turned her attention back to the penguins, thinking of places Wilson could have gone. The ground shook again, but now with a faint growl. She looked back and saw an outline of what seemed to be a deer. Smiling, she didn't even know that deer was on the land, but soon panic washed over her body.

She ran, tripping over lumps of snow until the giant was in plain view, striking the pig houses down. She bit her lip, she only had a spear, and the pigs look to be doing a good job. With quick thinking, she ran back to the camp, and Wilson was still gone. Even if he died, he should have returned to life and made his way back to restock and regain himself.

Luna grabbed a pan flute, fire dart, and two spears. She gave Chester a few healing items and had two on the hip for easy access. Walking back, she only found piles of boards, ham, cut stone, and pigskin. Luna left Chester a few feet back with the bone and held her breath. The night was coming soon, and she couldn't risk falling asleep and waking up to a horrible surprise.

* * *

Wilson felt awful for the way he left. So he trapped a live rabbit for her to play with before he killed it for food. He opened up the tent, and his heart dropped. He quickly crawled inside, patting the ground where she usually laid. Wilson rushed out of the tent and saw that Chester was missing too. He looked in the chest and saw that a few items were gone. He saw the Deerclops fighting the Pigmen earlier, but she can't be that stupid.

Wilson grabbed what she didn't and ran.

* * *

Luna listened to the heavy breathing, as giant clouds of smoke escaped through the weakened monster's mouth, the smell of blood wafted on the breeze. She held the spear close to her chest as she stared into the gloom, her eyes strained. Luna pointed the spear and charged at the beast ducking in between its legs and striking again. The creature wailed out and stomped on the ground, causing Luna to fall back. Not able to get up in time, the beast struck and froze Luna in place. The hideous monster then bunched its muscles, railed up and bore down upon her, and ripped her apart.

Wilson stepped back. He turned to go to the touchstone at first, but the passion in his spirit made him into a fool. Wilson ran until he was close enough to get a clear shot. He wasn't so clouded in judgment to go for a head-on attack. So he blew the only fire dart that she left, and the monster fell. All she had to do was strike it one more time, and she would have been okay if he had gone back earlier if he had stayed. Night fell, so he took out a torch then made his way back to the camp with Chester. He started a fire and headed into the tent. She wasn't back, and would she even come back. His attitude towards her hasn't been the best, and he treated her more like a dead weight than a partner or another human being, for that matter.

He leaned over as he felt his sins crawling on his back. What if she made her own camp and told him that she doesn't want to talk to him or see him. Then they become up in arms and argue where one person can and can't go. Is it worse to be alone or know that the only other person there won't talk to you? What if he never sees her and he's alone again. He looked down as Chester sat in his lap and fell asleep. She would claim custody of him if she decided to go somewhere else. She would also take half of the stuff.

He didn't/couldn't sleep a wink. It wasn't until he heard the snow being crunched, he looked up as Chester excitedly bounced outside.

Luna patted Chester, then crawled into the tent, then laid on her side. Wilson felt relieved, but that was quickly replaced with anger.

"Are you stupid?! Did you truly believe you could have taken on the most aggressive of giants alone?!"

She didn't say anything. She just laid on the ground and touched her heart.

"Are you listening to me?!"

She sat up and looked over at him. Then back at her hands. He crawled over to her.

"Are you li-"

"I died." She whispered, but her voice raised, "I died, and now I'm back. It was so painful and cold. When I woke up, I was so confused, and then it came back to me. That I'm not in my room, I woke up here! Here in this hell-hole and when I go back to a place I remember, I'm greeted with an insult from someone that has ignored and has been pushing me away, and even though they don't answer me, I have to answer them. Don't talk to me, Wilson; I'm not in the mood to fight or explain myself."

She turned away from him and laid down under the blanket.

He rubbed the back of his head, "I killed the Deerclops, so we don't have to worry too much for the rest of the Winter, except for hounds and that stupid Sir. Walrus."

She stayed quiet, and his pride was too strong to say sorry for her being reckless. So he went back to his side and laid down and pouted at the (ceiling).

* * *

When the day turned into the night again, she turned and saw him in the same position. So she sucked it up and decided to be the adult, "I was so worried about you."

"I told you that I could take care of myself."

"So that's supposed to make me feel better. You say that you'll be okay. You leave for most of the day and come back whenever you want. I get so upset when you do it! Even when I wanted time to myself, I made sure I came back to let you know I'm still okay, but no. You do whatever you want whenever you want. New flash, someone else is here with you. Someone that worries about you." She had to know, "... Did, did you see me die?"

He didn't say anything, and the night was spent in silence. Heavy and tense silence.

* * *

When day broke, Wilson left without saying anything, and she knew that the relationship hit rock bottom and not for the reason she thought it would. She couldn't understand what went wrong.

* * *

Wilson rebuilt most of the pig houses then sat by the fire pit. He felt like trash, and he knew he had to make it up to her. He had to fix their relationship. So he went back to the camp and entered, seeing her wipe away tears.

He bit his tongue, "Do you remember this?"

"Remember what."

"Turn around."

She turned around and sat up, seeing dead flowers wrapped together.

"Is that? Didn't I make that for you a while ago?"

"Yes, but I kept it because it was the first gift you made for me that didn't depend on survival. So I kept it, and I wear it all the time, not when you're around, but when I'm not around you. I... I know I haven't been acting like a gentleman lately. I've just been troubled."

She crawled to him and took it from him, holding it to her chest.

"Do, do you want to tell me about it?"

"I can't. It's an internal battle."

He rubbed his head. He enjoyed the times when his mind was relaxed, and being in her presence wasn't gnawing on his brain.

She gave it back to him. Maybe the land was getting to him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just so."

"I understand."

The snow picked up again, and they sat in silence, enjoying one another company. She laid down next to him, making him cringe.

"Please, don't be mad, but I need to go out again."

He bit his lip. The gnawing, the conflicting feeling, was back.

"Okay."

Wilson left with Chester. Luna rolled around. What reason could it be that he couldn't tell her? If it were because he thought she was the person that killed him, he wouldn't have had such a reaction when she came back, and if it were because the land was getting to him, he would have told her. She thought about it until her mind went to a particular place.

'Does Wilson want me?'

No, he couldn't think of her like that. It wasn't in his character. She twirled and rolled around in the tent, feeling herself heat up as perverted thoughts plagued her mind. Maybe he did want to test the waters out or to... NO! He wasn't thinking like that; it has to be a DIFFERENT reason. However, what if he did? It wasn't like she never thought about it. It was only natural. Of kissing, hugging, and ugh... She looked out of the tent. Even when she should be angry at him, her core still heated up at the thought of him. She rubbed her head. Why is she even gracing the idea of fucking him when she should be thinking about ways to argue with him. Why did he keep the stupid flowers making her heart skip? Why did he care about a bunch of stupid flowers that she made for him to be nice? She felt disgusted with herself, with the fact that her panties were getting wet. She felt so disgusting and dirty, but she had to masturbate. Luna had to do it, or else she'll have a repeat of what happened last time she tried to bottle up her feelings. So she hid under her blanket and rubbed her thighs together, but that lost its luster. Luna cringed, but she wanted something to touch her. So she pulled her jeans down and fingered herself.

* * *

Wilson came back with a rabbit in hand for her to play with.

Since the Deerclops dropped a lot of monster meat, Wilson was able to befriend the pigs and had no trouble taking down the forest he planted and replanting it. He was also able to kill a tree guard, which helped kill some pigs and tree fraud. After the ordeal, I collected the living logs, logs, and ham. He smiled as he got back to the tent, only being away for half the day. As he opened the tent, he dropped the rabbit. Then the rabbit screeched, making Luna hop up, uncovering the dirty deed while shouting, "Wilson!" She quickly covered herself and looked at the white rabbit with horns. She felt the world spin.

Wilson was dumbfounded. He didn't know if he should have left and acted as if he didn't know what she was doing or to act as if he hadn't noticed.

He covered his eyes, "Tell me when it's okay to look."

Luna covered herself and wiped her hands. She didn't know how to get rid of the smell, but she knew she had to take care of it as soon as possible.

"It's okay to look now."

He uncovered his eyes then quickly grabbed the rabbit.

"I brought him for you to play with."

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright."

He took the rabbit outside, killed it then skinned it. When Wilson walked back inside, he saw that Luna hung her head in shame.

"I didn't see a lot."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

Luna didn't hang her head in shame. She was disappointed that she didn't orgasm, and the state of being horny and hot trickled across her body. She laid on top of the sheet as her thoughts cloud with the sensation of wanting to be touched. Her pussy pulsated along with her heart, and his stare didn't help but only brought on a feeling that she couldn't fight back.

She crawled over to him, and the smell of blood gets stronger. Wilson tilts his head, but Luna pushes him down and straddles him. Wilson tried to push her off, but she grabbed his wrist and forced them to the floor. She rocked against him. Wilson wasn't able to pull his arms away, and she was able to keep herself on top. So she rocked until she felt his member push against her. Distracted with the sensation, he rolled so that she would be on the bottom and pinned her arms above her head. Wilson kept his hips pressed in between her legs to keep her down. He stared down at her and how hard she bit her lips until the point they bled, and he leaned down and licked them. Her arms retracted, but he kept them pinned over her head. He couldn't feel her breath, and the taste of her blood swirled on his tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut then leaned into the nape of her neck, every breath raised anticipation and burned until he finally kisses her neck, trailing down to her collar bone. She squirmed down, but he pulled her back up, moving his hands to her elbows as light kisses turn into sucking, and sucking turns into biting. A loud abrupt moan stops him, and his thoughts collect for a moment.

Was he going to give in to this animalistic instinct that he tried so hard to fight? Was he going to throw away morals for a fling that would ruin the already rocky relationship? Was meeting her a mistake? Was it a jinx to test his will?! His resentment towards her grew but faded as they made eye contact. She was waiting, obediently waiting for him to do something. He can't hate her. It wasn't her fault that he started to form the desired.

"Wilson?"

He didn't speak. He didn't know what to say, to be honest. He rose from the nape of her neck.

"If you're wondering. I want this too." He was taken back by her words. She was taken back that she said it. "I don't know if this is crazy or if it's going to be beautiful, but either way, I think I'm ready." She bites her lower lip, "I want you."

* * *

**Sex scene warning, just in case you want to skip.**

* * *

He couldn't think straight and whatever shred of willpower he gained back diminished. He leaned over and kissed her, and it was soft with rough lips, and it eases his heart to a rhythmic thud. When they parted, he didn't feel disgusted or horrified, but needy and arouse. So he leaned on her chest and kissed her again, and as the kiss got deeper, his hands slid from her elbows to the back of her head as she helped to rock their hips together. When they pulled apart again, a line of saliva was still attached to their tongues.

He slid his fingers to the end of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She unbuttoned his vest and shirt, throwing them to the side. He felt self-conscious as her hands' grace over ugly scars, down to his pants, which she unbuttoned and his dick fall out. Wilson kicked his pants off as she unclasped her bra. His heart raced as his hands cupped her breast, his finger rubbed her nipples. She moaned his name, and his dick ached to get some relief. He tugged her jeans and underwear off and took in the view before laying back on top of her. They looked at one another for an awkwardly long time. She looked away, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him down, accidentally sliding him against her clit, making electricity volt through his body. His hands trailed to her thighs. He caressed and massaged her as he licked and sucked her nipples. She arched back, making him bend over to follow her. He couldn't take it any longer, so he lined himself with her. He bit his lip, cursing himself for what he was about to do. Wilson pushed his head against her entrance, but he couldn't be as gentle as he wanted to be. So he dug into her thigh and pushed it in. She yelps and dug her nails into his back as he continued to push it in. Luna was tight to the point it was painful for them.

'She was a virgin.'

At first, he moved slowly, thinking that it was easier on her, but her own rocking made it off the pace.

She suddenly stopped, pulled him down, and whispered, "Wilson. Fuck me."

He sat up and threw her leg over his shoulder, quicken the pace. She yelled, moaned, and arched against the floor, making him pound her even harder. She tried to put her hands on his chest, but he grabbed her arm and held it above her head, and pressed down on her, testing her flexibility. The new position made her tighten around him.

"I'm gonna -"

Before she can finish the sentence, he already came in her, and she came herself.

Luna passed out imminently, but Wilson had enough strength to pull the sheets over them and fell asleep.

* * *

**End of the sexual scene. It's safe to read on now... But it's about to become super fluffy.**

* * *

Wilson opened his eyes to see a naked Luna hugging him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Oddly he didn't regret the night before. As a matter of fact, he felt relieved.

Luna woke up soon after and stared at him dazed. She then sat up, then rubbed her head. What happened in her mind last night was just way too vivid. She soon realized why when she looked at the pile of clothes. She didn't say anything, but Wilson saw at least fifteen different expressions expressed in one second.

"We, umm. Did we do things last night?"

"Yes."

"And now we're not virgins?"

"Yes."

She looked around.

"Wilson?"

"Luna."

"So, what are we?"

She knew that they couldn't just have a working relationship anymore. As much people think, that works out. It never does in the end. However, she didn't want him to say anything along the lines of sex buddies or friends with benefits.

He rubbed his beard, he thought that she should have already known, but things are different in the future.

"You're my partner. My special partner."

"Special partner?"

"My wife."

She was taken back. A wife? She was hoping for a girlfriend, but anything was better than saying that they downgraded to sex buddies.

"Your wife?"

"I know from your time, and sex is taken lightly. However, from my time, if you decide to lay with a woman, then she is yours forever."

"I thought you still had to ask, and I don't see a ring."

She swirled her ring finger around.

"You're right. Give me a moment."

He made a ring a while ago for her since she gave him the flowers. However, providing a girl a ring as a gift would come off as wrong; however, it became appropriate, and the time seemed right. They both got dressed, and he left to get the ring, but he stopped when he turned around. He can't have sex with her then place a ring on her finger. She deserved more.

He went back to the tent, "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be right back."

So he set out on a journey to make a romantic setting. Long ago, he found a clearing that huge pine trees covered. He placed lanterns that contain fireflies and decorated the trees with red flower petals. He stuffs a few rabbits into positions that seem natural and cute. He nodded at the scene. It was perfect.

He went back to her, "Can you follow me."

She threw on her coat and new shoes that she made for the snow. It was lightly snowing, and he covered her night fell. He told her to close her eyes. She did and smiled while holding his hand. When they got in the middle, she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight that was all around her. In the place where she thought was going to consume her, she found happiness.

He got on one knee, "Luna, will you be my wife."

She giggled, "Yes."

As they kissed and hugged, they felt silly and a little relieved, and when they got back to camp, Wilson grabbed her hands.

"Luna. I think I've found a way out."

"What do you mean?"

"While I was being stupid and not coming back, I found something that's about a day journey from camp. It's a giant door that looks exactly like the one that brought me here. Luna, this could be it; we can go back together and be a family. A proper family."

* * *

This chapter was so hard to write, so I hope it came off good... at least readable. And the next chapter is the final chapter, and I might put it out the same day likes this one, but not anything over a week since it's already written or half-way written.


	6. Beautiful Nightmare

* * *

**_Skip to the end of Winter into Spring_ **

* * *

She could prolong it but to think she could keep him there forever was a foolish thought.

He stood at the door, "Luna, let's go. Let's end this." ** _  
_** _  
_"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no end, Wilson! The only thing at the end of that road is pain and suffering!"

He bit his lip and entered the door.

"I'm sorry, Luna, I have to see. This might be our only ticket out."

The hands grabbed him and pulled him into the ground, she was stunned and stared until night came, and as the darkness surrounded her, she heard a whisper.

_"Go."_

She reached for the door and felt as she was dragged into another world. Wilson had already passed through, and the more she explored the worlds, she found nothing but already done portals that dragged her into the next world.

When she woke up, she was in a corridor. Ignoring all the other paths, she ran forward until she saw Wilson stood before Maxwell.

"You! You're the one that tricked me into being here!"

"I'm sorry, but you should understand that being trapped here for a long time makes you do things you normally wouldn't do."

"Free us."

"I can't. They won't let me. Someone has to sit on the throne."

"You're sitting on it, aren't you."

"But I can only stay here for so long. They need to replace me."

Wilson's mind swirled. There really was no way back. Was Luna going to suffer the same faith as Charlie?

"If I take the chair, will she be able to go home?"

"Do you honestly think the beings are that nice? They aren't. Trust me, pal."

"They need someone to take the throne right. If she's allowed to leave, then I will take your place, or we can all watch as this place falls into the abyss."

Whispers were heard all around Maxwell.

Maxwell cringed, "Say, pal, it's your lucky day."

Luna snapped out of her trance and hugged Wilson from behind. She held onto him so tightly. She didn't want to leave him. He was the only person that understood her, that got on her nerves, but she could never stay mad at him. His heart sunk.

"Are you sure she'll go back home?"

"You have their word."

Her eyes burned; she couldn't believe what she heard.

"I accept to be placed on the throne."

"Then, insert the key."

So the deal was made to preserve the world, but she felt as hers ended. Wilson pulled away from her grasp, insert the key, and he was pulled into the ground. Maxwell stood tall but disintegrated into dust as Wilson quickly replaced his spot on the nightmare throne. She went to touch his face one final time, but the hands wrapped around her and pulled her into the ground. When her eyes popped open, and she was back in her room. She screamed her lungs out, and her mother burst into her room.

"I thought you were dying. Don't take the game so seriously."

"B-but Wilson."

"You said he was a part of the game! You lied. Tell me all about him."

"Please, get out."

Her mother wanted to protest, but she saw the look in her daughter's eyes. She left Luna to look at Wilson on the laptop screen. He looked up and smiled.

"Goodbye, Luna. I... I."

"I love you too."

His smile widens, and it'll be the last she'll see of it. The laptop shut off. Game over. She lost him again.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, Wilson."

**The End**

* * *

Wilson sat on the throne; he learned everything; he saw everything. The trade for Luna to go back wasn't at a little cost. He had to replace her. So he spoke to a young woman playing with a lighter.

"Say, pal, wouldn't you like to go to a place where you can set everything on fire, and no one will care."

* * *

Heyyyyyyy I hope you don't hate me, but I never really intended for this to be a happy story, to begin with, but if you guys ask for a happy alternative end, then maybe I'll write it, but if no one asks, then this is how it will stay. Happy Reading! (Ha, ha, hmm)


	7. Chapter 6 (Alternative)  Beauty

* * *

**Skip to the end of Winter into Spring**

* * *

She could prolong his date for leaving but to believe that she could have kept him there forever was a foolish thought.

He stood at the door, waiting for her to take his hand, "Luna, let us go. Let's end this."

She touched the tips of his fingers, "No, we can't."

He slides his hand into hers, "Why not?"

She snatches her hand away, "Because there is no end, Wilson! The only thing at the end of that road is pain and suffering!"

He bit his lip as the last of his patience left. With a pained look in his eyes, he opened the portal, "Then I'm sorry, Luna, I have to see. This might be our only ticket out."

As the shadow hands grabbed him and pulled him into the ground, she was left stunned. She stared until night came, and as the darkness surrounded her, she heard a whisper.

" _Go._ "

She reached for the door and felt the hands slid up her body to drag her into another world.

* * *

She searched and searched each world to stop him, but all she found were portals that led to the next world. He even had the spare time to leave behind items to ensure her survival for if, or more likely, when she crossed them in search of him. She thought she would never leave the place of eternal darkness, but she found a way out.

When she woke up, she was in a corridor. She looked around until she heard faint footsteps that grabbed her attention. Ignoring all the other paths, she ran forward until she saw Wilson standing before Maxwell.

"You! You're the one that tricked me into being here!"

"I'm sorry, but you should understand that being trapped here for a long time makes you do things you normally wouldn't do."

"Free us."

"I can't. They won't let me. Someone has to sit on the throne."

" **You're** sitting on it, aren't you."

"Yes, that is true, but I can only stay here for so long. They need to replace me."

Wilson's mind swirled. There was no way back. Was Luna going to suffer the same faith as Charlie?

"If I take your spot on the chair, will she be able to go home?"

"Do you honestly think the beings are that nice? They aren't. Trust me, pal."

"They need someone to take the throne, right? If she's allowed to leave, then I will take your place, or we can all watch as this place falls into the abyss."

Whispers were heard all around Maxwell.

Maxwell cringed, "Say, pal, it's your lucky day."

Luna snapped out of her trance and hugged Wilson from behind. She held onto him so tightly. She didn't want to leave him, he was the only person who understood her, which got on her nerves, but she could never stay mad at him. His heart sunk.

"Are you sure she'll go back home?"

"You have their word."

Her eyes burned; she couldn't believe what she heard.

"I accept the terms."

"Then place the key."

So the deal was made to preserve the world, but she felt as hers ended. Wilson pulled away from her grasp, inserted the key, then he was pulled into the ground. Maxwell stood tall but imminently disintegrated into dust as Wilson was put on the nightmare throne. She went to touch his face one final time, but darkness surrounded them. Luna managed to grab Wilson as the hands wrapped around her. She felt as her muscles tore to hold onto him. For a flash of a second, like a nightmare, she sees a woman standing behind Wilson with a grin. Luna gasped as she touched the chair. Wilson was freed, and they slingshot into the floor.

* * *

She opened her eyes and jumped up, startled and worried. She was back in her room. She held her breath, ready to scream at the top of her lungs, until she felt something grab her. Scared that she was going to be dragged back, she tried to shake it off.

"Luna?"

She couldn't move. She slowly turned around and saw him.

"Wil-, Wilson?"

She jumped onto him, and they hugged until she notices the papers.

"Wilson, we have to burn these papers. It's what sent me there."

As Wilson reached for the papers, the stack moved away. Wilson kept trying, but it would scatter away from his hand. The paper slowly starts to split apart, but Luna grabbed a knife and stabbed the stack making the paper scream.

"Quickly, to the fireplace."

Luna jumped up and ran as the paper struggles to free itself to open a portal to that world. When Wilson entered her living room, he stopped to take it all in, but Luna rushed to her father's office and lit the fireplace. The paper was in even more of a panic. It tried to tear away from her even more to escape, but she tosses it into the fire, and it screams. She can't help but take pleasure in its demise and despair.

Catching her breath, she looks around. "Wilson?"

She runs back into the room and sees him touching the flat scream television while looking out the window.

"Wilson." He looked back, "It's done."

However, she quickly remembers the laptop; she grabs him and rushes back to the room.

They looked on the screen to see Charlie sitting on the throne.

"Than-"

"Shut-up."

"Bu-"

"Look, you two get to be together while I'm stuck here, so go out and be happy or whatever and forget about me. Plus, I have things I want to do to this place, anyways."

The laptop shuts off, leaving them to stare at a black screen.

"You should throw this thing out."

"Yeah, I'm going to do that right now."

After she dumps the laptop, they sat on the bed and held one another. She won, and it was better than any victory screen she could have ever gotten.

* * *

The End

* * *

Charlie sat on the throne as she watched dark eyes burn with anger, but she didn't care. They made her into a nightmare, a monster. So as she sat on the throne, she soon grew bored.

"Those two were pretty entertaining."

Seeing two people try to survive was a lot better than one. So as she searched the world, she found her two victims — one playing with a lighter and one mourning the loss of her sister.

"Say, pal, wouldn't you like to go to a place where you can set everything on fire, and no one will care."

"Say, pal, wouldn't you like to see your sister again?"


End file.
